Innocence of a Dream
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: AU Juudai's life seems normal until one day he runs into a stranger that looks almost exactly like him. Never having kept to the rules, he breaks taboos to discover secrets, and finds out that there's more to this person than meets the eye. HaouJuu
1. Prologue: Stranger

**A/N: This fic is HIGHLY AU. And it takes place before Duel Academia, when Juudai is 12 about to turn 13. I realized later that some websites said his bday was in summer OTL but I'm just gonna say otherwise cuz I liked the setting. D; And Haou has his own body…again…and he's still the other half of Juudai's soul but…meh…will be explained later –lazy- And he's 18 about to turn 19. O.o It's…le gasp…SHOTA! –dies- Well, kinda lol. Anyway, I realize this does go against a lot of stuff I preached for…ugh. But I'm done with trying to fit into a certain category and would rather write aimed at different audiences. So this is fer fun. Kk? If you want strict canon, go look at another story I wrote. I shall at least TRY to keep it IC based on the new BG story and I shall at least try not to handwave things away with "oh, it's AU." Ugh nevermind. I don't wanna rant right now. –has to go to class soon-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. Based on an rp that Angel Duelist 153 and I did.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue: Stranger_

It was a dreary winter day when Juudai first saw him. He was rushing down the icy sidewalk on his way home from school, his breaths coming out in short, hot puffs. That November had been extraordinarily cold and Juudai was already a little tired of it. The snow that was sifting softly down from the clouded over sky was beautiful, but it was a little bit unpleasant to walk in day after day. All he could think of at the moment was getting inside his nice, cozy room with the heater turned on high, and a mug of hot chocolate to ward off the chills.

As he hurried, he failed to take notice of a presence that had been lingering nearby for days. In fact, he had not noticed that person at any time that he had been present. He was quite good at concealing himself, and he had had his eye on Juudai for awhile then. No one really knew why he was there or where he had come from; he was simply there and no one questioned it. He was like a shadow, keeping to himself and blending in with whatever surroundings there were. It was not that he was plain, though. He was quite the opposite; an interesting fellow indeed. But even though his demeanor and his appearance were striking, it was his quiet nature that had left him out of the general interest of the public.

For the past few weeks—or perhaps longer; it could not be discerned—this person had been edging closer and closer to intruding upon Juudai's life. And perhaps it was that he had some important purpose. Or perhaps not. Whatever the reason, the winds of change had sent him in that direction and he had gone. And soon, fate would cause these two paths to cross in a most mundane and yet unseemly of ways.

He continued to watch from a bit of a distance as the brunet pushed himself harder. He was not really paying attention to where he was going, so the stranger was keeping an extra sharp eye on him, lest he do something stupid such as run out in the middle of the street. He knew that the boy would do something like this, completely without thought. It was not that drastic of a mistake; however, he _was_ careless and he failed to spot the thin, shimmering area of sidewalk in his path. The stranger sauntered casually towards the boy, his hands jammed in his pockets, deciding that intervention might be necessary to prevent harm. After all, he did not wish for the preteen to hurt himself.

Slipping on the patch of ice, Juudai grasped for the equally icy wrought iron fence. He had expected the contact to be cold and slippery. Instead, he felt something soft and warm grasp his hand. The contact jerked him upwards, saving him from what would have been a nasty spill. He looked up into the owner's eyes to thank him, and found himself speechless. A strange sort of heat spread over him from the inside at the sight. Golden yellow. Such a beautiful and pure color. The color with the warmth of the sun and the spark of fire. Surprised, his breath hitched in his throat, and he jerked his smaller hand away.

The person was very tall and elegant looking. His dark, shaggy hair framed his thin pale face. He had delicate features and wore a serious expression, his posture stiff and regal. A moment was spent gazing upon the look-alike before a stammered thank-you finally escaped Juudai's lips. The stranger barely acknowledged it—only enough to be polite—then started to walk away, his long fingers jammed in the pockets of his black woolen overcoat. Small-talkcould come another day.

Juudai watched him walk away in captivated fascination. Something about this man seemed vaguely familiar and interesting…He found himself being drawn in like the sea at low-tide. He found he wanted to know more. And yet…he was so distant and aloof. Perhaps this was what piqued his curiosity, and drove him to talk to someone he normally would have paid little attention to.

As though he sensed Juudai's desire to gaze upon him once more, the man stopped and turned around to cast a backwards glance over his shoulder. His eyes burned like fire amongst hot coals. Juudai shivered again seeing the strength and zest of his character.

"What is your name?"

It was sudden, unexpected, frightful. Juudai had always been instructed not to speak to strangers like this person but…he was nearly thirteen and this man seemed different, exciting. It was as though there was an invisible connection between them, and he wanted to know why. He supposed he could handle himself and make an exception. Besides, he was naturally outgoing and loved to make new friends. In fact, he did frequently disobey this rule. And so he answered, thereby sealing his fate. "Juudai…Yuuki Juudai…" He finally breathed once he overcame his shock.

A small, cold smirk momentarily twitched those harsh lips. "Juudai…" The rich voice echoed. "I shall be seeing you again."

Juudai only nodded dumbly. He stared at the horizon long after the dark figure had faded into the dull, gray light of the distance. Then, finally, he shook himself of the trance and continue onwards much slower than before. How peculiar! He rather hoped he'd see the stranger again, too. And by the way the other had spoken to him and looked at him, before disappearing as mysteriously as he had come, he rather supposed he would.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, you can say whatever you like in a review. But just understand that it's like I said before: really AU and the explanation come later. I'm not TOTALLY destroying canon here, K? I don't want to totally destroy it. I'm just changing some things. Also, my chapters will be shorter than usual and there will be moar of them but prolly won't be updated too much cuz I gotta work on my other fics and school work. And it might be awhile until I update this cuz Angel and I gotta finish the rp first and I don't wanna ruin the rp with this. :/**


	2. Again

**Beta: Lol Hai Idk wat I'm doin with this chapter but…haha 8D It's just been so long. ARGH. DX I wish I could connect the dots of my story better. Mm so yeah…enjoy moar rule breaking. 8D –bricked-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

**

* * *

**

_Again_

Another school day had come to a close. Juudai breathed a heavy sigh of relief, stuffing his cold-stiffened hands in the front of his jacket as he began the daily walk home. The weather was still inhospitable, but he barely noticed the icy bite in his lungs. There was far too much to think of; it was rather distracting.

A little sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how he would just go home and be greeted by an empty house. His parents were away on yet another business trip, leaving Juudai to keep an eye on the house by himself. As independent as he was, he was quite the extrovert, so he had a hard time coping with the quiet, lonely nights. He wished that he had someone to call a friend. He wished he had someone that he could talk to. Yet…he had no one in that neighborhood or the next or the next. For reasons he could not discern, no one wanted to talk to him. As friendly as he might be, there was some external cause to this baffling mystery that he could never seem to discover. Oh, well. At least he still had his cards to talk to. Too bad there was no one to duel with.

A small, melancholy sort of smile twitched at the corner of his quivering lips. He would be optimistic about this. In a few years, he would be admitted to Duel Academia, and maybe he would find some friends there. He just had to look outside of his hometown. He had been stuck there for so long that he swore once he got out, he would take the time to explore every nook and cranny of the world.

Presently, he became aware of the tingling sensation that indicated curious eyes were observing him. Slowly, he brought his gaze up from his feet—which he had been watching crunch into the snow in mild interest—to meet molten gold. His breath caught in his throat in surprise. Then, a cheery grin lit up his entire face, a sort of greeting for the semi-stranger leaning against that same wrought-iron fence.

"Hey, you're back!" It came out more excited and enthusiastic than he had anticipated.

Those amber eyes flickered back in his direction. They were chilling yet…held some sort of warmth and intrigue when regarding the smaller boy. "Of course," He replied coolly, shifting his weight and folding his long, elegant arms around one of the poles so he could lean down more comfortably, "I said I would see you again." His voice was quiet, rich…cold. It was completely devoid of emotion. It was frightening and yet…exciting.

Juudai looked up at him for a long time, in silent contemplation. Then, his eyes sparked with new life, as an idea occurred to him. "You…You don't happen to be a duelist, do you?"

The tiniest hint of a smirk surfaced to the other's delicate features. "Perhaps." The reasoning behind this vague sort of reply was uncertain. But nothing he did was without a reason, a purpose.

"Well," Juudai scratched his head, looking a little lost. "If you were, then I'd want to duel you…"

The other straightened up and brushed the flecks of white snow from his coat. "In that case, I suppose that I am, then."

Juudai frowned. "What was that supposed to mean?" He was growing a little uneasy, a little suspicious. He was no fool.

At seeing the other's form stiffen so considerably, the taller of the two shook his head. "You don't understand…But I don't blame you for being cynical of me." He closed his eyes and turned away slightly, then thought better of it and opened them to gaze upon the preteen once more. "You have no reason to worry. I encourage you to trust me. For we have more in common than you'd think, and we share a common purpose." He reached out his hand and looked expectantly down at the other. "Come. I will duel you. But be warned; I don't take it lightly."

Juudai stared down at the hand for a moment, confused and hesitant. He threw a glance back towards his empty house with the vacant, dark windows and snow-covered front stoop. Then, glancing back at the other, a wry grin came to his face, his dark eyes dancing in excitement. He slipped his smaller hand into the warm palm and the grasp was mutual. What did he have to lose? And what else did he have to do that day anyway? He knew better than to run off with strangers but…There was something about this one…He knew that no harm would be done to him as long as this boy was around. And so he pushed aside his common sense, and listened to his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Omg that was the gayest thing I've written. DDX ARRGH. Um um well, I hope it was Ok. T.T Mm, just so I don't forget…next chapter…umm is when he finds out moar about Haou-sama and just from my fangirlish POV…I guess it would be a dinner date. –dies- Well, ya know it isn't rly but…that's what I would like to think. XDD...Should I make next chappie longer? o.o  
**


	3. Silver and Cold

**A/N: I haven't written this in awhile. -.- I am getting kinda lost in the stories I have going on…I'm getting kinda tired of them, actually. XP Feh, I hope I can get back into the hang of things. But lately I've been sewing a lot and IMing instead of writing. -.- Anyway, sorry for updating so much but I found I can write tonight so I better make the most of it!! O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. Based on an AU rp that Angel Duelist 153 and I did. The title is ripped from the name of an AFI song. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

_Silver and Cold_

Juudai sighed contentedly as he took a long slurp of his milkshake, then let out a satisfied sigh. He smiled warmly at Haou from across the table. The pair was sitting at a booth by a large picture window at some burger joint, watching the snow gently float down outside. It had been a long and fun-filled day. They had spent their time dueling before taking a walk around the town. Finally, as it had gotten later, Haou had offered to buy him dinner. And, so, there they were, sitting in the restaurant with two steaming hot plates of food before them.

"Thanks for the meal," Juudai said after a moment, biting into his burger again and grinning.

Haou rested his chin in his hand, his lips twitching momentarily. There was something about the smaller brunet that he just couldn't help but be amused at. It was his attitude, his demeanor, his complete disregard for manners… "You're welcome," Was the simple reply.

They chewed in silence for several moments, just staring outside at the liquid black of night. Juudai felt rather safe and warm where he was, at the moment. He liked Haou's company a lot; it was far preferable to the lonely evening he would have had to face had it not been for him.

He actually found it rather strange how quickly they had connected. It was not like they had everything in common. True, they had quite a bit of hobbies in common, but their personalities were completely opposite. At least, from what Juudai could tell. Still, there was just something that caused them to click immediately. They seemed to share a common bond and purpose. The preteen was not quite sure what that was but he could sense it.

"So," Haou asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "Do you have any plans for the night?"

"Not really," Juudai replied, his smile fading a little, "I was just going to go home and watch T.V."

"Don't you go to school?" The other queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I do but I don't really care about it," Juudai answered, waving it off.

"You should," Haou remarked, absentmindedly stirring his drink a bit, "After all, your education determines your future. I imagine you are not planning on doing your homework, then?"

Juudai sank lower in his seat, looking a bit sullen. "Well, not really. I don't care…I have better things to do."

An amused smirk flickered across Haou's face briefly. "Better things to do? Like watching T.V. is a good use of your time?"

"Well, I don't really have much else to do," Juudai admitted with a little sigh, "No one is interested in hanging out with me."

"Hmm, but it appears to me as though I am willing to spend time with you," Haou pointed out, blinking. He shifted his chin to his other hand and stared at Juudai expectantly.

"Heh, I guess you got me there," Juudai laughed softly, leaning back in his seat. "I'd like to hang out again. But I don't even really know your name…I know you told me to call you 'Haou' but that isn't really a name…"

Haou shrugged. "It's all I've got. So you might as well call me that."

"Uh-huh," Juudai grinned skeptically, "Are you _sure_? It sounds to me like you're just trying to pull my leg and get me to call you something weird."

The other stiffened considerably, looking insulted. "It's not a joke. That is what I am called. Believe me or don't. It's up to you."

"If you say so…" Juudai trailed off to stare out the window again. He watched the snow accumulate on the bushes outside for a few minutes, oblivious to the warm restaurant interior.

"I hear it's going to be very cold tonight," Haou remarked suddenly, tearing the brunet from his thoughts.

He turned towards the other, blinking in surprise. "Yeah, I heard so too…I like winter but it can get kinda lonely." His face fell a bit. Again, there was a moment of silence. Then, he looked up, curious. "Haou, where do you live?"

The older teen stopped stirring his drink and turned his attention back towards the smaller boy. Juudai was looking at him expectantly. Instead of answering right away, though, he opted to take another sip of his drink, trying to stall for time. He finally set it down, and crossed his arms on the table, leaning on them and staring down.

"Well?"

Haou licked his lips slightly, trying to come up with an appropriate response. "I don't have a permanent home at this moment. I go wherever my fate takes me."

"Your fate?" Juudai's brow wrinkled. "That's a weird thing to say. I don't believe in fate."

Those amber eyes lifted from the table once again, to meet Juudai's. "It's not exactly an outer power guiding me. My fate is within me. In other words, I control it. Whenever I get the feeling that things would be better suited for me in another location, I follow it." He shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense," Juudai finally said, looking out the window again. "But it really all sounds to me like you have no place to stay."

"I don't need—" Haou began, his eyes flashing. He was obviously angered by the truth of his situation being revealed.

"No. You paid for my meal. It's the least I can do for you after you've given me such a fun day." The preteen grinned widely, confident of himself. "Even if it's your choice to live like this, I want you to stay with me."

A ragged sigh of defeat. "Normally, I would not go along with this," Haou grumbled, standing up and dropping a bit of change down for the waitress' tip, "but I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Juudai's smile widened. "So you'll stay the night?" He paused, and Haou nodded in silent agreement. "Awesome! This is going to be so much fun! I'm glad I won't have to be alone." He arose as well, and followed Haou towards the door.

As they were about to cross over into the cold, swirling blizzard of a winter night, Haou reached out and grasped Juudai's hand. The smaller boy laced his fingers with his counterpart's, holding tightly on. Even as the icy blast hit them sharply in the faces, enshrouding them in shades of white and black and blue, they could not be cold. They each had a friend to hold onto through the long night. Once glance down at Juudai's warm smile was enough to fight off the frigid air from seeping into Haou's bones. He just might stick around for awhile.

* * *

**A/N: A little longer. Lol. XD Next chapter shall be a continuation…them talking a little bit whilst lying in bed. YES. 8D But soon there shall be more than mere talking…probably the fifth chapter shall be the beginning of forbidden romances. XD Sorry Haou's not as cold as he normally would be. Remember, in the show, that part of Juudai is EONS old and has had lots of time to rot into bitterness. And here he's actually a teen .__. I'm sorry it doesn't make much sense. D: But I will try to explain it in the story later. XD; Haou's bound to reveal his true colors as time goes on. 8D WOOO. Anyway, you can critique me or whatever but if it's about the canon situation of this, I don't know what to say to you. :/ I will just kind of facepalm because...this isn't supposed to be like that. XD  
**


	4. The Darkest Night

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating again. D; I just needed to get in the kick of writing and this is a good practice/warming up story. C: And once again, title is taken from a song. XD This time, by As I Lay Dying's album "Shadows Are Security." That is most obviously the theme of this piece. LAWL.**

Disclaimer: I do not own GX.

* * *

_The Darkest Night_

A contented sigh fell harshly from the younger one's lips, gracing the other's face in a hot puff. Haou shifted a bit from where he lay, his eyelids fluttering open slightly in order to gaze at the smaller boy next to him. If he had been any other person, the sight before him may have resulted in a tiny smile. This person was truly beautiful, on the inside and outside. But he would have never admitted it to anyone, not even himself. The most he would allow was what was happening at the moment; his eyes were glued to the brunet and he could not tear them off.

Juudai moved closer to Haou, trembling slightly as a chill ran up and down his spine. His chocolate eyes half-opened to gaze up at the other, his teeth chattering a bit. Why was he so cold? He had felt so warm when he'd started falling asleep. But a sudden frost overtook him, penetrating to the very bone. He wasn't sure what it was, but spells such as this grappled him often. A weak smile was given to his counterpart, unconsciously conveying his discomfort.

Feeling sympathy for the younger one, Haou edged closer, wrapping his arms gently around him and bringing him close to his own warmth. Juudai shivered vigorously a few more times before his tensed body finally relaxed and melted into the form of the other. They lay still, silent, for several moments. Soft, elongated fingers delicately traced the shadowed features of Juudai's face, causing him to flush with embarrassment.

"Can't sleep?" A rich, quiet voice asked in his ear. He felt the pair of soft lips barely brush against the shell of his ear as the other spoke. It was unintentional, he knew, but it still made his face burn heatedly.

He glanced up at the other, shifting underneath the numerous blankets to wrap them more snugly around his small figure, yet still feeling a bit cold. "I was going to sleep but then I was…" He stopped. How could he possibly explain?

Golden eyes seemingly glowed in the dark, like hot embers in a dying fire. The older one propped his thin, elegant frame up on an elbow, his shaggy hair falling in his face as he gazed downwards. "Why can't you sleep?"

The question could not be evaded then. Even when Juudai glanced away, he still sensed those piercing eyes fixated on _him_. He felt almost as though he could see right through the façade. "I was…too cold." It was the only way to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

The other tilted his head a bit to one side, deep in thought. How perplexing! How could Juudai possibly be cold? The nearly vacant house was heated—not to mention the small space heater was running—and they were curled up together under so many thick, fluffy blankets. But Juudai was cold? Could it be that he was ill? A quick feel of the preteen's forehead indicated otherwise. He was not feverish in the least. Rather, his face felt cool to the touch. It was rather worrisome, actually.

"How can it be," Haou muttered, bringing his warm hand away, "that you're so cold? Do you feel badly?"

He shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not." He said it quickly—too quickly. And then, he turned his back, hunched over in a ball.

Haou would not be deterred. He leaned over and gently rolled the small brunet on his back, hovering over him and looking him right in the eye. "You can't hide things from me like that."

A little sigh escaped his lips. He sat up a bit, entwining his arms around his knees and bringing them tight against his chest. "I can't warm up because I'm cold…inside. I don't know why."

A bit of silence. The warm weight of his hand returned to Juudai's shoulder, reassuringly. "It's obvious to me what that is." His hand moved slowly down to the boy's hand, which he clasped tightly. "You're lonely, aren't you?"

Juudai's eyes widened a bit. "Why would I be? I have my deck. My monsters are always there. And you…you're here now, huh? So why would I be lonely?"

"You're afraid you'll lose it all, aren't you? You can't help but want human contact, too."

A beat. Juudai's eyes dropped down to the blankets, his fingers slowly tracing nonexistent patterns on them. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat closing up a bit. "I guess..."

"Don't be afraid." Haou told him, moving closer. His arm slowly made its way around Juudai's small waist, bringing him into a warm half-hug. "I won't leave your side."

Juudai's large eyes blinked in confusion. A small smile managed to tug the corners of his mouth upwards as he stared at his counterpart. "Thanks." He returned the hug gently.

The two lay back down; Juudai curled up against Haou, as though for support. Maybe he was not weak. But sometimes he needed someone else to lean on. And Haou was not going to let his other half down. He would rise to the position of being Juudai's darker side, of being the secondary strength needed to fuel his soul. There was no way he would ever let Juudai fall like he was about to. Even as strong as the younger one was, he was still quite visibly crumbling away. Sometimes, even people like Juudai were in need. And when there was no one else to help him up when he fell, Haou would be there. After all, the two were one—the manifestation of each other and darkness. Amongst the shadows of life, there would always be comfort. Such things came most from the night. And the night that could be the most cold and terrifying, would also prove to be the most comforting element in the struggle called life.

* * *

**A/N: Boooo I made it ghey. D; Well, uh, whatever. I like it. X3 I hope that's enough hahahaha. Yeah, yeah, so next chapter I think I might be, uh, putting in romance-y things. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing for next chapter, but I think it might be a small school scene. 8D Haou-sama driving, wooooooo. **


	5. Sensory Touches

**A/N: Bah, these things are the only things I can write; little drabblish selfshippy things. D; I tried to write my spiritshipping stories but I just CAN'T. I've lost interest in spiritshipping for the most part and it's going to take some major prodding and inspiration to get me back into it. Sorryz. T.T Idk how this happened really but I can make some guesses that I won't illustrate here. Anyway, whatever. That's not important, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX. And figure out the title's meaning/symbolism blah for yourself! D8**

**

* * *

**

_Sensory Touches_

They had only known each other for a few days, but their connection had been instant and deep. And so had Juudai's trust. He knew, deep inside, that he should not be allowing this to take place, but it was happening. Really, what _was_ the harm in having Haou drive him to school, anyway? He had let the other spend the night—in his bed, even! He might as well let him give him a ride as well. So far Haou had been trustworthy and Juudai _was_ aching for a companion. This person seemed to have the potential to give more than an ordinary person could.

On one level, he seemed like maybe he could act as an older brother, a mentor. And yet on another level, they clicked so well that Juudai wondered if they were pieces of a puzzle. He couldn't help but _like_ spending time with him. He couldn't help but like it when Haou held his hand or lay next to him in bed, warming him. No, it wasn't his fault that he liked the physical contact. Nor was it his fault that he found himself—for lack of a better word—absolutely _exhilarated_ whenever Haou was around or whenever he looked at him or touched him. There was something almost magnetic about them. Juudai was not yet sure what was the cause of all this, but he could tell that it just wasn't natural how quickly they had seemed to bond. There was something beyond the surface and intangible, something simply inexplicable about this situation. Honestly, he did not know what was going on. He just knew it was strange and mysterious and he liked it.

Presently, he was torn from his thoughts as they pulled up in front of his school. A little sigh escaped his lips at the sight of the large, brick building. He really did not want to attend that day. The weather was too cold and so was the reception he would endure. Why no one seemed to want to associate with him was a mystery to him, a mystery that seemed to have no simple explanation. Maybe there was something about himself that he had yet to discover or maybe…something he had forgotten?

At any rate, he was less than pleased when Haou pulled up against the sidewalk and affixed his amber gaze intently upon him, waiting. The pre-teen squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, daring not to look at the other. He could feel his eyes boring holes into him, silently instructing him to do what he did not wish. When Haou cleared his throat, the nature of his gaze growing sharper and sterner, Juudai knew it was time to move. He tossed his shaggy hair out of his eyes and offered a weak grin.

"Thanks for the ride," He finally said, out of necessity, uncertain of what else to say. The second he opened the door, a blast of icy wind rushed into the heated interior, chilling him to the bone. A visible shiver was his response.

He had hardly swung one leg out of the door when Haou grabbed his arm, quite taking him by surprise. A small gasp escaped his lips, despite the fact that he was not intimidated in the least. "Juudai, wait."

Brown eyes shifted from the ground to Haou's, brimming with curiosity and even a hint of excitement. "What?" He dared to ask, though it was only in a hushed tone. Something…_strange_ had taken hold of him suddenly. He felt hardly able to speak. Was it from surprise? Not particularly. Was it because he was shy? No; he was never shy. Quite the opposite, actually. It was rather that he was in awe of the boy in front of him. There was just something about that gesture that sparked electricity between them. He felt it rising within him, in a form similar to a strangled breath of air.

He watched, his eyes growing wider at the sight, as Haou removed his jacket and draped it around Juudai's thinner, smaller shoulders. The poor brunet was nearly swallowed whole by the garment, and yet he could not turn the offer down. His cheeks flushed slightly, a sign of appreciation for the token of flattery. Clutching the fabric tightly in his fingers, he grinned up at the older teen, his eyes shining and his demeanor once more reflecting his bold nature.

"Thanks." Without hesitation or a single thought, he was leaning into the car once more, and wrapping his arms around Haou's neck in a firm embrace.

Initially, the other stiffened at the unexpected contact. However, after a moment's indulgence in the gentle affection, his tensed muscles relaxed, allowing for him to melt comfortably into his counterpart's arms. The connection, though seemingly a brief moment lapsing into separation almost as soon as it had been established, was enough for them both to recognize the mutual spark, the chemistry. Some may have said that it was too soon. For any normal case, it would have been. But all they had to do was to bring their gazes up to meet, and they knew.

This was not something that had "just happened" for the sake of life's little random moments. This was work done by the very hand of Fate itself. Although neither wanted to believe in such a thing, they both knew that this could not be an accident.

Perhaps it was just one of those instances where they had guided their own fate with the result of crossing paths. They were the ones who directed their own destinies; one could even argue that they _were_ destiny itself. At least, that was how they felt, caught in the moment that both ended without a chance to anticipate it, and which lingered for eternity inside.

The snow began to sift down again from the heavens above, to better cloak the world beneath. What it failed to do was obstruct a passerby's view of a small figure leaning into a taller one until the silhouettes of their visages became one. The younger then proceeded to hurry off inside the building, leaving his counterpart to wonder what had just taken place. Then again, why did he really need to understand it? It had all but happened. It was all lost to the winds of a surreal dream.

* * *

**A/N: Urrrrgggggggghhhh. DD; Umm next chapter…uhhh....Idk what's gonna happen yet. XDD sorry. –has nothing more to say, so runs. FAR AWAY- **


End file.
